The Date
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: Luigi and Daisy are going out on a date and Daisy drops Della off with Peach and Mario at Peach's Castle but what happends when Bowser is trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom again? A really bad summery! R
1. Getting Ready

I don't own any of the Mario characters.

The only characters I own are Della, Jessica,

Brandon, and Andrew.

The Date

Chapter 1

The following Saturday morning, Daisy picked up her sister, Della from a friend's house after spending the night and was heading back to the castle. "Did you have fun at Jessica's?" Daisy asked as she was driving her go-cart. "I had an awesome time!" Della exclaimed. "I'm glad you had a good time." Daisy replied. "Yup so why are mom and dad going away for the weekend?" Della asked in concern. "I'm not sure but I'm going to drop you off at Mario's house this evening if he agrees to this." Daisy explained. "Why?" Della asked. "Well, I'm going out with his younger brother Luigi tonight and nobody's going to be around to watch you." Daisy explained. "Oh ok." Della replied. They continued the drive home.

Back at the castle, Della went upstairs to her room to unpack her stuff and Daisy was just hanging out in the kitchen when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Daisy said into the phone. "Hey Daisy, I was just wondering what you would want to do tonight on our date?" Luigi asked into the phone. "I don't know, maybe go out to eat then go see a movie or something like that." Said Daisy. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll pick you up around 7 o'clock." Said Luigi. "Well, could I maybe bring Della over and have Mario watch her and we can just leave after I drop her off?" Daisy asked. "Mario is planning on hanging out with Peach at her castle tonight but I bet drop her off there and we can just leave from there." Said Luigi. "Alright, that sounds good." Daisy replied. "Let me go ask Mario real fast." Luigi said before he put the phone down. "Ok." Said Daisy. After about 2 minutes of waiting, Luigi got back on the phone. "He said it would be just fine. They love to have Della hang out with them." Said Luigi. "Oh that's great, I'll see you then." Said Daisy. "Ok, bye." Luigi said before he hung up. "Bye." Said Daisy.

In the evening, Daisy was getting ready for her date with Luigi and Della was getting ready to go to Peach's Castle. After about an hour of getting ready, Della was waiting downstairs when Daisy came down wearing a really fancy, orange shirt and a long, yellow skirt and was wearing some white high heels. "You like it?" Daisy asked as she walked down the steps. "I don't know what to say." Said Della. "Well that's ok, I bet Luigi will be amazed of how I look." Daisy said. "I bet." Said Della. "Let's get in the go-cart." Said Daisy as she grabbed her keys from the dinner table. So Daisy and Della got in the go-cart and headed to the Mushroom Kingdom.

At Peach's Castle, Mario, Luigi, and Peach where sitting on the couch watching some TV when Della and Daisy arrived. "Oh Daisy, you look gorgeous!" Peach exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. "Thanks." Daisy replied. "You really do look good." Luigi said as he got up from the couch. "Are we ready to go?" Daisy asked. "Yeah." Luigi replied. "Before we go, Della can stay up till about 11 o'clock since she's here." Daisy told Mario and Peach before she and Luigi left. "Ok, we'll take good care of her." Said Mario. "Thank you." Daisy said before she and Luigi went out the door. "Bye Daisy!" Della exclaimed. "Bye Della, be good!" Daisy called back. "I will." Said Della.

"What would you like to do?" Peach asked. "Maybe watch some cartoons if that's ok." Said Della. "That'll be perfectly fine." Peach said as she flipped the TV channel to cartoons. "Doesn't Daisy have a nice sister?" Peach asked Mario. "Yeah she does." Mario said as he leaned in to kiss Peach. Luckily, Della didn't see that.

Over at Bowser's Castle, Bowser was in his throne room trying to come up with a plan to capture Peach for the billionth time and try to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. "Hmm, how should I go about with my plan?" Bowser asked himself. "Do always do, go to Peach's Castle and when those pesky plumber aren't looking, we snatch Peach then when the Mario Bros come, we destroy them." Said Kamek as he came into the throne room. "That never works though cause at the end they always beat us." Bowser told Kamek. "Well, I found out that Princess Daisy has an adopted sister now and that she is over at Peach's Castle right now." Kamek explained. "That just gave me an idea. Get the koopa clown car ready, we're going to attack again." Said Bowser. "Yes your nastiness." Kamek replied as he got the car ready.

I hope you guys like my new story! It may seem like a sequel to my last story, School Days but it's not.


	2. The Warning

The Date

Chapter 2

At this fancy Italian restaurant in Toad Town called Mushroom Garden, Luigi and Daisy were sitting on a bench in the waiting area waiting for an empty table. "I'm having a lot of fun so far." Daisy told Luigi. "I'm glad, me too." Said Luigi. "So what are you going to have?" Daisy asked. "I'm not sure, probably my usual pasta. What about you?" Luigi asked. "Maybe I'll have what you're having." Daisy told Luigi. "Cool. So your little sister seems pretty nice." Said Luigi. "Yeah, she is." Said Daisy. "How's her stomach doing?" Luigi asked. "It's a lot better now." Said Daisy. "That's good." Luigi replied. "What ever happened to those two guys anyways?" Daisy asked. "We're not sure. They took off after they shot Della." Luigi explained. "Well, we might want to keep an eye on Della incase those two guys come back and try to get her again." Said Daisy. "Good idea." Said Luigi. "Party of 2, your table's ready." A waitress called out. "That's us." Luigi said as he and Daisy stood up. "Right this way." The waitress said as she led Luigi and Daisy to their table.

Back at Peach's Castle, Della continued to watch cartoons. "I'm getting kind of bored." Said Della as she up off the couch. "We could play a board game." Peach offered. "No thank you." Said Della. "Hey Mario, what was your last adventure you went on besides rescuing me from Tony and his boss a few weeks ago?" Della asked "Well, before rescuing you, I had to rescue your sister from Bowser." Mario explained. "My sister got kidnapped? She never told me that!" Della exclaimed. "Yeah she did and Bowser was about to destroy her but my brother and I rescued her in time." Mario explained. "Well at least she didn't get destroyed. Man, I wish I could go on an adventure someday." Said Della. "I'm sure you will." Said Peach. "Yeah, I could probably see you as adventurous." Said Mario. "Thanks." Said Della. "Well, I got to run to the restroom real fast. I'll be right out." Said Mario getting off the couch. "We'll be waiting." Said Peach. When Mario lest the room, Peach and Della continued to talk until they heard a loud noise coming from above the castle.

In the Koopa Clown Car, Bowser and his army were about to make their attack. "Your nastiness, I looked through the window and it looks like Mario isn't in the room but the princess and this little girl are in there. "Well, go get them." Bowser fussed. "I'm on it." Said Kamek as he entered the castle.

In the living room where Peach and Della are, Della was getting scared of what was happening and she was starting to have an anxiety attack. "What's happening?" Della asked in a scared tone. "Seems like Bowser is here trying to attack us." Said Peach as she held Della close to her. "Hey girls." Kamek said as he walked towards them. "Who are you?" Della asked getting really freaked out. "I'm Kamek and I work for Bowser." Kamek explained as he took out his magic scepter. "What are going to do with that thing?" Della asked. "You'll see." Kamek said as he pointed the scepter towards Peach and Della and shot different shapes at them making them pass out. When they were unconscious, Kamek picked them up and took them to the Koopa Clown.

In Bowser's Castle, Peach was locked up in a little cage in the throne room and Kamek was trying to tie Della up so that he can hang her from the ceiling. After about 10 minutes of trying to tie Della up since she kept struggling, he finally got the ropes around her body. "Let me guess, you kidnapped me again so that you can marry me and take over my kingdom." Peach guessed. "Well, that is right." Said Bowser. "Well, I'm not going to let you!" Peach shouted angrily. "I think you are going to let me." Said Bowser. "What do you mean?" Peach asked. "Well if you don't marry me and let me take over your kingdom, then I'll drop this little girl in a pool of hot lava." Bowser said as he pointed up to the little girl hanging from the ceiling. "Her name is Della and you are not going to kill her!" Peach shouted angrily. "Well you have a few days to decide. Della's life depends on you." Bowser warned before he walked out of the room.

Seems like Peach and Della are in major trouble. Sorry there wasn't enough Daisy and Luigi fluff in this chapter but I promise they'll be a lot more later on in this story. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 and VGMNRJTheRaccoon for reviewing the first chapter of this story.


	3. Ordering Food

The Date

Chapter 3

At The Mushroom Garden, Daisy and Luigi just sat down at their table and were ordering their drinks and food. "What would you guys like to drink this evening?" The waitress while she started to write down in her little notebook. "I would like to have the regular Mushroom Cola." Luigi told the waitress. "Ok, and you ma'am?" The waitress asked. "I will have the same as him but could you maybe add a lemon with it please?" Daisy asked. "Sure, I'll be back with your drinks." The waitress said before she walked off. "I wonder how Della's doing?" Daisy asked out loud. "I'm sure she's fine." Said Luigi. "I'm sure you're right." Daisy replied. "So what movie shall we go see tonight?" Luigi asked. "I don't know." Daisy replied. "Well what kind of movies do you like?" Luigi asked. "I like action, comedy, maybe a little romance." Said Daisy. "Well we can try to find a movie that has all of that when we get to the theater." Said Luigi. "Ok." Said Daisy. "Here are your drinks." The waitress said as she came to their table with a tray of drinks. "Thank you." Luigi said as the waitress handed him and Daisy their drinks. "Are you ready for me to take your order?" The waitress asked. "Yes, we would both like the pasta." Said Daisy. "Do you want marinara sauce or alfredo sauce?" The waitress asked them. "I would like marinara sauce. What do you want Luigi." Daisy asked. "I'll have the same." Luigi told the waitress. "Ok, you're food should be ready in about 20 minutes." The waitress said. "Ok, thanks." Said Daisy. With that, the waitress walked off.

Back at Peach's Castle, Mario had just come out of the bathroom when he noticed the girls were gone. "Peach, Della, where are you?" Mario called out as he started to look around the castle. They were nowhere to be found. "Great, I think Bowser kidnapped them." Mario said to himself. "Is there a problem?" Toadworth asked as he walked in the room. "Yes, I think Peach and Della were kidnapped by Bowser." Said Mario. "Well, you better go save them." Toadworth told him "Don't worry, I'm going to once I call Luigi." Said Mario as he took out his cell phone.

Luigi and Daisy's food had just arrived and when they were about to eat, Luigi's phone started to ring. "Sorry, I've got to take this." Luigi said as he pulled out his phone. "Ok." Said Daisy as she started to eat her pasta. "What do you want?" Luigi asked in an angry tone into his phone. "I'm sorry I interrupted your date but Peach and Della were kidnapped and I need your help to rescue them." Mario said into his phone. "Well can't you just save them on your own? I never get to hang out with my girlfriend and tonight's my chance." Said Luigi. "Fine you can continue your date, I'll just rescue them on my own." Said Mario as he hung up his cell phone. Luigi did the same. "What's wrong?" Daisy asked in concern. "It's nothing." Luigi said in a somewhat sad tone. "Alright." Daisy said as she continued to eat her food.

At Bowser's Castle, Peach was sitting in her cage crying over the bid decision she has to make. "Peach?" Della said as she looked down at the cage. "What is it Della?" Peach sniffled as she looked up at Dell. "I don't want you to marry Bowser." Said Della. "But if I don't, he'll kill you." Peach explained. "Don't worry about me. I don't want you or kingdom to suffer anymore than it is now. I mean, I know you really don't want to marry him and you don't want him to kill me, but just follow your heart, I know you will make the choice." Della explained. "I'm so sorry but I can't do this, I hope you understand. You're a really great person but I have to do what is best for my kingdom." Peach explained as tears ran down her cheeks. "I completely understand." Said Della. "So have you made your decision yet?" Bowser asked as he came in the room. "Yes, I decided that you are not going to marry me and take over my kingdom." Said Peach. "Suit yourself. Kamek, get in here!" Bowser bellowed. "What is it your grouchiness?" Kamek asked as he came into the room. "Go hang this little girl over the pool of lava." Bowser ordered as he pointed to Della. With that, Kamek got Della down from the ceiling and hung her above the nearest pool of lava which was out in front of the castle. "We're going to go out there in just a minute." Bowser told Peach. "Oh Della, I'm so sorry." Peach said as she continued to cry.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't really good. Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. Second Thought

The Date

Chapter 4

Still at the Mushroom Garden, Daisy and Luigi were continuing to eat their meal. Luigi was acting kind of strange since he got the phone call from Mario and Daisy was getting a little worried about him. "Luigi, are you sure you're ok?" Daisy asked as she took a sip of her cup of soda. "Yeah I'm fine. You don't have to keep asking me that." Luigi said in an annoyed tone. "You can tell me anything no matter how bad it is." Said Daisy. "It's about Della." Said Luigi. "What about her?" Daisy asked as she took another sip of her soda. "Well I don't know how to put this. Della was kidnapped along with Peach." Said Luigi. When Daisy heard what was going on, she spit the soda onto Luigi's clothes. "I'm so sorry!" Daisy exclaimed. "It's ok." Luigi said as he cleaned the soda off his clothes. "Did he tell you who kidnapped them?" Daisy asked. "No, but I have a feeling I know who did." Said Luigi. "Me too, we need to go rescue them." Said Daisy. "What about our date?" Luigi asked. "We can continue the date after we rescue my sister and Peach." Daisy explained. "Alright, let's go pay and we'll go." Said Luigi. With that, Daisy and Luigi went to go pay for the dinner and set off to rescue Della and Peach.

On the road, Mario was driving his go-cart to Bowser's Castle to rescue the girls. While driving, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Mario said into the phone. "Hey Mario, Daisy and I paused our date so that we can help you with saving Peach and Della." Luigi said on the other line. "Oh thanks and I'm sorry if I ruined your date." Mario apologized. "You didn't ruin it. Anyways, where are you?" Luigi asked. "I am just heading into the darklands right now." Said Mario as he continued to drive. "Ok, we are almost there so I guess we'll just meet you at Bowser's Castle then." Said Luigi "Ok, bye." Mario said before he hung up.

Out in front of Bowser's Castle, Kamek just got Della situated for the execution. Just as Kamek finished getting Della ready, Bowser arrived with Peach still in the cage. "Bowser, I hope someone teaches you a lesson some day!" Peach shouted angrily. "To bad, no one is going to teach me a lesson. I gave you a choice and you refused to marry me so I get to get rid of little Della." Bowser shouted back. Peach just looked at him hatefully. "I didn't want either of this. Della told me not to marry you, she doesn't mind getting killed. She didn't want me or my kingdom to suffer more than it already is. Now that I think about it, I don't want you to kill Della, I'll marry you if it's the last thing I have to do to keep Della alive." Peach explained in tears. "Well, you're too late, we already got Della ready and now it's time for her to go." Said Bowser. "Noooo!" Peach screamed in tears. "Kamek, pull the lever now!" Bowser demanded. Kamek did what he was told and pulled the lever that lowers Della into the pool of lava.

Is this the end for Della? You'll have wait and find out. Sorry it took a couple of days to update and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 and VGMNRJTheRaccoon for reviewing the previous chapter.


	5. Explanation

The Date

Chapter 5

On the road in Luigi's go-cart, Daisy was starting to get really worried about Peach and Della. "Luigi, do you think we're going to save Peach and Della in time?" Daisy asked. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine and we're gonna get them out of this mess before anything bad happens to them." Luigi assured her as he continued to drive. "I hope you're right. By the way, thanks for the dinner. I had a wonderful time and I hope we can do something like that again real soon." Said Daisy. "You're welcome and anytime you want to get together, just let me know." Said Luigi. "I will." Daisy replied. Luigi continued to drive and after about 20 minutes, they arrive at Bowser's Castle.

At Bowser's Castle, Mario just got out of his go-cart when he saw Luigi and Daisy arrived. "Hey guys." Said Mario. "Hey Mario." Luigi said as he got out of his go-cart. "So what's the plan?" Daisy asked. "Well, I was thinking that while we fight Bowser, you go free Peach and Della. After you've freed them, just jump in Luigi's go-cart and go back to Peach's Castle." Mario explained. "Wait, my go-cart!" Luigi exclaimed in an angry tone. "Yeah. Come on, the girls are going to need to get somewhere safe and we don't want them walking home do we?" Mario asked. "I guess not. Here you go." Luigi said as he handed Daisy the keys to his go-cart. "Hey, also take this." Mario said as he handed her a fire ball. "What's this for?" Daisy asked as she held the fire ball in her hand. "It's in case you need it to free Della." Mario explained. "Oh ok" Daisy said as she put the fire ball in the pocket of her long skirt. "Alright, let's do this thing." Said Mario. "Be careful guys." Said Daisy. "Don't worry." Said Luigi. With that, Daisy went off to free Della and Peach and The Mario Bros. went to go fight Bowser.

Out in front of Bowser's Castle, Della started to be lowered into the pool of lava. "Please Please don't do this." Peach pleaded as tears continued fall from her eyes. Bowser just ignored her. "So Bowser, you having a good day?" Mario asked as he walked towards Bowser. "Well I guess you found out we had Peach and the little brat." Said Bowser as he walked up to Mario and Luigi. "As a matter of fact, yes and we are not happy about that!" Mario exclaimed in rage. "Umm, why is Della being lowered into a pool of lava?" Luigi asked. "Ask Peach." Bowser told him. Mario turned to Peach and asked what was going on. "Well when we were brought here, Bowser had me locked up in this cage and had Della tied up and hanging from the ceiling." Peach explained. "Ok, go on." Mario told her. "Right well Bowser was once again trying to get me to marry him but he gave me a choice. He told me if I marry him, Della will stay alive but if I don't, then they would drop Della into a pool of lava like they are doing right now." Peach explained as she started cry really hard. "I'm so sorry I didn't save you guys earlier." Mario apologized. "It's alright, now go kick Bowser's butt for me." Peach said as she whipped tears from her eyes. "Ok." Mario said as he and Luigi prepared to fight Bowser.

Over near the pool of lava were Della was, Della was getting really close to toughing the lava. Della started to scream really loud. Daisy heard the screaming and started to run to Della. "Don't worry Della, I'm coming." Daisy said in her head as she started to run faster. "Della, are you ok?" Daisy asked when she finally made it. "Yeah, I'm fine." Said Della. "Alright, now I'm going to throw this fire ball at the rope that's hanging you and I'll catch you." Daisy explained as she got a fire ball out of the pocket of her skirt. "How can that fit in there?" Della asked. "I have a big pocket." Daisy replied as she threw the fire ball. Della screamed as she fell into Daisy's arms. "Thank you, Daisy." Said Della. "You're welcome." Daisy said as she untied the ropes around Della's body. "Now, we have to go to Luigi's go-cart and get out of here." Daisy explained as they started to walk towards the go-carts. "What about Peach?" Della asked in concern. "Mario and Luigi will free her after they fight Bowser." Daisy explained. "Oh ok." Della replied. Daisy and Della got to Luigi's go-cart and took off to Peach's Castle and the Mario Bros. are about to have the big battle.

I hope you guys like this chapter! I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15, VGMNRJTheRaccoon, and dragon19kyoshi for reviewing the previous chapter.


	6. Battle Against Bowser

The Date

Chapter 6

At Bowser's Castle, Mario and Luigi were about to fight Bowser. "You ready pesky plumbers?" Bowser asked as he got his giant shell ready to throw at them. "Let's do this." Mario said as he threw a red shell at Bowser. "Oww, that hurt!" Bowser shouted. "It was supposed to." Mario replied. "Ok here, feel my wrath." Bowser said as he threw the giant shell. It hit Luigi so hard that it knocked him out. "Luigi, are you ok?" Mario asked as he got on his knees at Luigi's side. Luigi didn't respond. "Aww, is the scared plumber too weak to fight?" Bowser asked rudely. "You'll pay for this!" Mario shouted angrily as he got up to continue to fight. "I'd like to see you try to make me." Said Bowser as he breathed fire on Mario. Mario screamed in pain as he fell on the ground coughing and whipping the soot off of him. "That was really good Bowser but do you want to know what's better?" Mario asked as he got up. "What?" Bowser asked. "This." Mario said as he took at bullet bill out of his overall pocket and threw it at Bowser. When Bowser got hit with it, he exploded. "Uggh you plumbers, I'll get you for good some day. You hear me?" Bowser shouted as he got up and stormed off with Kamek. After Bowser left, Luigi started to regain conscious. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Mario exclaimed as he ran to him. "Is Bowser gone?" Luigi asked in a weak voice. "Yeah. Here take this." Mario said as he handed him a mushroom. "Thanks." Luigi said as he sat up and ate the mushroom. "Now let's free Peach." Mario said as he helped Luigi up. Mario and Luigi walked over to Peach and unlocked the cage she was being held in. "Thanks for saving me again guys." Peach thanked as she hugged both of them. "It was no big deal." Mario told her. "Maybe we should go back to the castle. Daisy and Della are probably waiting for us." Said Luigi. With that, Mario, Luigi, and Peach got in Mario's go-cart and started the drive back to Peach's Castle.

At Peach's Castle, Daisy and Della are waiting for The Mario Bros. and Peach to return. "Do you they're ok?" Della asked getting a little worried. "I'm sure they're fine. So what happened back at Bowser's Castle?" Daisy asked. "Well, when we got there, Peach was given a choice whether to marry Bowser or not marry him but kill me. Peach didn't know what to decide but I told her not to worry about me and to say that she doesn't want to marry him. So she told him and that was why I was being lowered into a pool of lava when you guys came." Della explained. "Oh ok, I'm glad you're ok though." Said Daisy. "Yup." Della replied.

On the road, The Mario Bros. and Peach were listening to the radio in Mario's go-cart. "Hey, do you guys want to come to the movies with Daisy and me?" Luigi asked. "But I thought it was supposed to be a night out with just you and Daisy." Said Peach. "Well it was, but to celebrate another victory, I was thinking we could all go, including Della." Said Luigi. "Ok, that sounds like fun." Said Mario. They continued driving until they finally got back to Peach's Castle.

I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15, Ittybit, and dragon19kyoshi for reviewing the previous chapter.


	7. Going To The Movies

The Date

Chapter 7

Back at Daisy's Castle, Mario, Luigi, and Peach finally arrived back from Bowser's Castle. "I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Daisy exclaimed as she went to hug Mario, Luigi, and Peach. "We're just glad you guys are ok, especially Della." Said Mario. "Thanks, Mario." Della told him. "Daisy, I was thinking and I told my brother and Peach this, but I was thinking that we could all go to the movies." Said Luigi. "That would be perfectly fine." Said Daisy. "All right, let's go." Said Mario. With that, everybody went out the door and drove to the movie theater and when the movie was over, everybody went home and went to bed.

The End

I know this chapter was really short but I hope you guys enjoyed this story and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 and everybody else who reviewed this story!


End file.
